


Birthday Wishes

by IzzyMRDB (orphan_account)



Series: Birthday Wishes and Cool Mothers [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable Harry Potter, Child Harry Potter, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Harry gets two amazing lesbian moms, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Innocent Harry Potter, Inspired By Tumblr, LGBTQ Character, Lesbians!, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Pre-Hogwarts, Self-Indulgent, This Was Supposed To Be A One Shot, This is no longer a One Shot, This is now a series, alternative universe, who love him very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/IzzyMRDB
Summary: And sometimes, when a young magical child wishes for something very hard, their uncontrolled magic tries very hard to make that wish come true.Perhaps that is why young Harry Potter woke up not in his cupboard, but in an alleyway in America.AKAHow Harry Potter gets two amazing lesbian moms who love him very much
Relationships: Harry Potter & His moms, Harry Potter & Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Birthday Wishes and Cool Mothers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744831
Comments: 9
Kudos: 521





	Birthday Wishes

If you asked young Harry Potter where he would like to be, he most definitely would not say Number 4 Privet Drive. 

Nor would he say anywhere near where his relatives live, and, for safe measure, not only away from Surrey, but also far away from England; as he knows that sometimes Uncle Vernon goes on a business trip to London.

No, Harry Potter would wish very hard to be far away from his rather small cupboard under the stairs, and very far away indeed from his rather mean relatives.

And sometimes, when a young magical child wishes something very hard, their uncontrolled magic tries very hard to make that wish come true.

Perhaps that is why young Harry Potter woke up not in his cupboard, but in an alleyway in America.

Harry was rather confused at his current situation.

Last night, he was locked in his cupboard with no food after accidentally tripping over one of the garden stones in the front yard and squashing Aunt Petunia’s rose bushes in the process. It was his birthday so he had stayed up until midnight, using one of Dudley’s old broken watches, so he could tell himself ‘Happy 7th Birthday’ and make a wish.

The wish was nothing special, quite similar to the ones that he had made in all of his previous years, “I wish I had parents that would take me away from here.” Of course, there was something special about the wish; he had wished extra hard with some very strong emotions due to the fact that he had been punished earlier that day, and very importantly, it was his seventh birthday -an important magical number. And so, young Harry Potter’s wish was granted.

Harry came up with the only explanation that his young and confused mind could think of for waking up alone in a dingy alleyway in - what he is yet to find out - Cleveland, Ohio. His family had grown tired of having a freak like him in the house and thrown him out in the streets.

That terrible realisation, especially to a newly seven year-old boy, is usually prompted by a large crying fit and panicking as they try to find their family to take them back. But Harry was rather resigned to the idea that he was now homeless, as the Dursley’s threatened this to him often, and did not fall into a loud panicky and sobbing mess. 

Instead he started crying, silently muffling his sniffles with his hand, and pushed himself into a nearby shelter of a cardboard box to get away from what some dark grey clouds were promising to be a storm.

It didn’t take very long for young Harry to fall right back asleep, now more sheltered in his box, as the exhaustion from performing such a large magical act across continents and from his little body’s stress and tears.

Later, Harry woke up to many not nice things that would make his already precarious situation worse. 

His growling stomach woke him up with stomach pains due to the last thing he ate being a slice of toast with butter over a day ago. His small shelter has almost completely soaked through, leaving him damp and cold, with his lips starting to turn blue. All he could do was huddle himself further away from the opening of the box, curling himself into a tight fetal position to try and conserve any warmth he had left.

The storm didn’t appear to be letting up very soon. The loud fall of the rain drowned out almost all sound of the nearby traffic of the street, and the already largely pooling puddles were muddy with pollution, the storm drain unable to gather it all quickly enough. 

Faintly, Harry could hear approaching footsteps at the mouth of the alleyway, a feminine voice was complaining about something, the sound barely heard over the downpour.

“Honestly Mags, $5 for just one ball of yarn is ridiculous! It’ll be easier to buy a blanket at this rate.” The voice was rather upset, and was complaining to an unknown person.

“Calm down, dear. I’m sure the blanket will come out lovely, extra price is fine.” Another voice soothed.

Harry was frozen, trying to shy away from the sound of the two women, terrified of being found.

Unfortunately, his sneezing betrayed him.

The angry woman stopped, “Who’s there? I have pepper spray and I’m not afraid to use it!”

Harry whimpered at her harsh tone, it reminded him of Aunt Petunia when she was threatening to hit him with the frying pan if he burnt the bacon, but that was what seemed to alert them to his location.

A small woman came into his sight, she was kneeling down to see him, uncaring of the rainy puddles, her skirts dragging in the mud. She had a kind face, her hair was curled and pulled up into a high ponytail. She reminded Harry of one of the first grader teachers at school.

“Hello there little one,” she cooed, “What are you doing out here? Where’s your parents?”

She seemed nice, but Harry dragged his sight to the other woman who said she had pepper spray. She had bright blue hair, and was wearing jeans and a leather jacket; she looked exactly like what Aunt Petunia called an ‘Abnormal punk weirdos’ and Harry couldn’t help but feel a bit comforted by the fact that his relatives would hate her too.

The blue haired woman knelt down to face him properly, “It’s okay, little one” she smiled, “I’m Darla and this is my wife Maggie, what’s your name?”

‘Wife?’ Harry didn’t know that two women could be married, but then again Harry didn’t know a lot. 

“Harry.” He risked giving his name.

Darla smiled, “Nice to meet you Harry.” 

‘They seemed very nice,’ Harry thought, ‘and they’re dry from the rain.’

Maggie lowered her umbrella so it would cover him as well, “Where’s your parents, Harry? Why are you alone out here?”

“Dead.” Harry bit his lip as he watched the couple frown, “Uncle Vernon kicked me out.”

Maggie and Darla exchanged a look, worry plain on their faces, before turning back to him. “Harry, how about we get you out of this rain, huh?”

He hesitated. At school, he was told never to go with a stranger because they might be a criminal who wants to hurt him, but they seemed very nice and Uncle Vernon told him if someone ever wanted to take him away he should go with them because ‘Good riddance!’ 

Maggie, as if reading his thoughts, smiled and promised, “We won’t hurt you, we just want to help you.”

Harry made up his mind, and when he shuffled out of his box and into the light of the alleyway, Darla picked him up and set him on her hip. 

He squealed in surprise, but she simply adjusted him into a more comfortable position, “When we get home, you can have a nice hot bath and some warm soup. Is that okay, little one?”

Harry nodded quickly, that sounded like heaven to a little lost child like Harry.

Maggie patted his cheek, and led them to a dingy little pickup truck that had a few plants in the back. She put two bags of shopping that Harry had failed to notice in the truck and then helped him in, buckling his seatbelt for him.

Darla got in the driver seat and twisted around to see him, “When we get back to the farm and you're nice and dry, I’ll call the police to see if we can find your Aunt and Uncle.” 

Sensing his unease at that last sentence, Maggie soothed him with a few words and a hand combing through his wild locks, “Don’t worry, little one. You’re not going back there if we have anything to say about it.”

Relaxing, Harry leaned into the warmth of the two women either side of him in the truck, and watched the landscape pass them by. He felt safe.

What young Harry Potter didn’t yet know, is that in that moment he gained a family who took him away from the Dursleys. In one year, young Harry Potter’s adoption would go through and he would officially gain two loving mothers in Maggie and Darla Donahue. In four years, when his Hogwarts letter came, his mothers would be very proud of him. Maggie would fuss over him going overseas to a boarding school for the first time and Darla would threaten the headmaster with her favourite axe if a single hair on his head was harmed.

No, Harry Potter didn’t know a single thing about the consequences of his little birthday wish until much later. But if you asked him now where he would wish to be, the answer would be in the warm arms of his amazing moms.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by me remembering a tumblr post I read over a year ago and my desire to procrastinate on my spanish work. You're welcome.


End file.
